Pet Day
Pet Day is the second half of the third episode from the third season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot School has ended for the day, just as Bob exits the school and says that class is dismissed, telling the children to find their parents in an orderly fashion, but before he can finish, all of the children rush out of the school in a mad frenzy past him. Junior meets up with Captain Mike who tells him to prepare for launch, before Junior says, "High-five blastoff!" before he and Captain Mike high-five each other. Captain Mike says that they give the best high-fives around, before Mr. Pea suddenly pulls up to the school in his monster truck while saying, "Monster truck high-five, son!", before Tiny Pea quickly jumps up into the air as he and Mr. Pea high-five each other as well while in the air. Tiny Pea then gets into the monster truck with Mr. Pea, just as the monster truck lands on the ground in front of Junior and Captain Mike, before Mr. Pea greets them. Junior is dazzled, saying that the peas have a way cooler high-five then tells Captain Mike that he needs a monster truck. Before Captain Mike can answer, Bob says that he almost forgot that Friday is 'Bring Your Pet To School Day' so that they can bring their favorite animal to class with them. After Bob makes this announcement, everyone cheers, while Tiny Pea asks Mr. Pea if he and Junior could hunt for pets, though Junior says that they could look for bugs since they don't have pets. Captain Mike thinks that that's a great idea, though Mr. Pea says that his son is getting a real pet and that he'll be king of pet day. Tiny Pea is excited, thinking that he's getting a guinea fig, but Mr. Pea tells him that it's something unexpected, before Tiny Pea asks if they can get an unexpected guinea fig, Mr. Pea turning that request down as well, before telling Captain Mike and Junior to have a good day because they're off to shop for exotic pets. Back home, Captain Mike asks why no one thinks a trucker is cooler than an astronaut until he puts huge wheels on the truck then suddenly, he's better than a guy who spent ten years at space school. Junior is trying to catch a butterfly as he asks Captain Mike if he's comparing himself to Mr. Pea again. Captain Mike answers that he's just being hypothetical, then tells Junior that a butterfly isn't much of a pet then asks what if they can get a cooler pet. Junior asks how much cooler, Captain Mike answering something even cooler than whatever pet Mr. Pea gets for Tiny Pea, which Junior is a bit unsure about, before he manages to catch the butterfly, just as Captain Mike tells him that they're getting a real pet and that his son will be the king of Pet Day. Captain Mike starts singing about getting the best pet ever while he and Junior are on their way to get a pet. After the song ends, inside Pa Grape's store, there is some guinea figs, but while Junior is excited, Captain Mike is unimpressed, saying that they were hoping for a cooler pet than a guinea fig, but Junior disagrees, saying that it's awesome. Pa then offers that he could order something exotic from a catalog, just as Mr. Pea and Tiny Pea also enter the store, Mr. Pea saying that they're here to buy an exotic pet. Tiny Pea hops up to the guinea figs and says that that one is cool, while Captain Mike says that he'd like to get a Bamboon, though Pa tells him that the most exotic pet he can order him is a red-bellied Garbanzo Toad. Because of that, Captain Mike and Mr. Pea both pay at the same time while saying at the same time that they'll take it, though Captain Mike claims that he was here first and that he calls dibs. Pa then says that in 2nd Corinthians, we're taught that comparing ourselves to one another is not wise. However, Mr. Pea ends up throwing his money into the checkout robot while saying that he got him and Tiny Pea a Garbanzo Toad. Pa then reads from the catalog, saying that Garbanzo Toads spray poison from their eyes and that there's two weeks shipping, which Mr. Pea is surprised about when he hears the last part, prompting Captain Mike to gloat that Pet Day will be long gone by then and for Mr. Pea to enjoy his poison toad. Mr. Pea then says that toad or not, he will get his son the best pet for Pet Day, though Captain Mike tells him, "Not if I get a better one!" Tiny Pea then says that he wants the one who keeps hanging upside-down, while Junior says that the other one is trying to jump into his arms through the cage, then pleads to Captain Mike if they can get a guinea fig, but Captain Mike and Mr. Pea both tell their sons, "We aren't buying guinea figs!" Captain Mike and Mr. Pea still face against each other, Mr. Pea saying that it's on, Captain Mike answering that it's been on, but now it's super-triple eight billion on. Back at home, Lisa and Junior can only watch while Captain Mike is on the phone, while he is surprised that he needs a license to own a Swiss Chaardvark, but he has a space license. Junior asks Captain Mike how the pet seeking is going, Captain Mike answering no luck and that he can't find anything but guinea figs and hermit crab apples. Junior says that he's fine with that, but Captain Mike tells him that they can't give up yet and starts to think. The next day at school, Junior tells Tiny Pea that if his dad doesn't stop trying to get him the greatest pet in the world, it's gonna drive him crazy, while Tiny Pea asks what's wrong with a guinea fig, which Junior agrees with, saying that an awesome guinea fig without all the drama would be great. Tiny Pea then adds a crocodile, while Junior also agrees with, saying to always add a crocodile. Captain Mike then drives up in his car, telling Junior that he's taking him on a little campout to catch the Buffalorange, which Junior is surprised to hear, while Tiny Pea says, "Your dad's too cool!" Captain Mike then tells Junior to "hop aboard the Best Pet Express!" Outside the House, Captain Mike and Junior are hiding in the bushes, while Captain Mike is looking through binoculars looking for the Buffalorange, as Junior asks him if he sees anything. Captain Mike answers that he's out there somewhere, saying that Junior found him once and that he'll do it again, then asks Junior what he called him, Junior answering that his name is Robert, then asks if they agreed that he was better off in the wild. Captain Mike tells Junior that they're bringing Robert to school, because school is a great place, then says that he can't wait to see the look on Mr. Pea's face, but is surprised when he sees that Mr. Pea and Tiny Pea are also out in the woods as well, asking how they got there, at the same time that Mr. Pea tells Tiny Pea that they've been spotted. Tiny Pea greets Junior, while Captain Mike angrily tells Mr. Pea to go find his own pet while calling him an idea thief, though Mr. Pea tells him that it isn't his property. While Captain Mike goes to confront Mr. Pea, Junior looks over to see Robert the Buffalorange on top of the rocks then starts to tell Captain Mike "there he is", but Captain Mike misunderstands, saying that he sees Mr. Pea's mustache and beauty little eyes. Junior is able to correct Captain Mike that he didn't mean Mr. Pea, but rather Robert, as Junior goes over to see Robert, before Captain Mike follows after him, while Mr. Pea yells out that that's their new pet. Junior then meets up with Robert as he greets him and that he missed him, just as Captain Mike catches up with Junior, who tells him that Robert might not want to leave. However, Robert is suddenly lassoed from behind by Mr. Pea who says that his place is a Buffalorange's paradise, but Robert only shifts his weight which causes Mr. Pea to get thrown around until landing on the ground again. Captain Mike tells Mr. Pea that he doesn't have PBJHD, which Mr. Pea questions him about, before Captain Mike refers to it as his secret weapon as he brings out a PBJHD from behind his back and says, "Peanut Butter Jelly Hot Dog! Come and get it!" This time, Robert is attracted by the promise of a PBJHD as he flips Junior on his back before Captain Mike also jumps onto Robert's back while holding the fishing pole with the PBJHD on it as he tells Mr. Pea better luck next time. Robert then jumps off while Junior and Captain Mike are riding on him, while Mr. Pea is still holding onto the lasso, before he gets pulled along and falls into the lake. Mr. Pea comes out of the lake as Tiny Pea comes up to him and apologizes, then says that they won't be getting that Buffalorange, though Mr. Pea tells him that maybe they can do one better, before he and Tiny Pea look out as some ripples in the lake. The next day at school, it is now Pet Day, while inside the classroom, a corn boy is showing off his pet flytrap that he named The Chomp, due to the fact that he chomps everything, before The Chomp then bites the corn boy's head, causing him to run back to his desk while screaming, while Bob thanks the corn boy, named Buford, then asks who's up next. Captain Mike abruptly enters the room, saying that he is, then corrects himself that Junior is. Junior shyly peeks into the classroom and greets everyone but before he can say what his pet is, Captain Mike tells the class to feast their eyes on the amazing, spectacular, colossal Buffalorange. Junior then uses a PBJHD to lead Robert into the classroom, which amazes everyone in the classroom, while Laura asks if she can pet him, though a Broccoli Boy wants to pet Robert first, which he does, while Robert tells the kids one at a time. Bob is amazed, saying that that is quite a pet, but Mr. Pea and Tiny Pea also enter the classroom, while Mr. Pea tells everyone to hold up, because it's not over yet, then says, "Ya think that orange cow is cool? Hold on to your hubcap, kids! My son's pet blows that one out of the water!" A thumping sound is suddenly heard after that, while Junior says that it's something big, before the thumping sound is revealed to be a giant lobster which sticks its claw into the window and snaps it in front of Bob before snatching Bob's coffee. While Bob is trying to take his coffee back from the giant lobster, Tiny Pea introduces the lobster as Lobstersaurus Rex and that they call him Lobby for short, while Mr. Pea then adds that "he's better than all your pets!" Bob manages to get his coffee back from the giant lobster, but the giant lobster suddenly grabs Bob as he pleads to it to take the mug, but it snatches him away, leaving the mug behind, while the other students run around screaming. The excitement also causes Robert to run around as Captain Mike tries to tell him to steady, though Junior says that he's spooked and that he wants out, while Robert still runs around, Junior telling him to come back, while Buford says to run for your lives. Outside, the lobster still holds on to Bob while waving him around, as Captain Mike, Junior, Mr. Pea, and Tiny Pea approach Robert, who is still scared of the giant lobster. Captain Mike blames Mr. Pea for bringing a monstrous lobster to a school, though Mr. Pea counters that he was thinking that it was way cooler than a Buffalorange. Junior comes up to Robert and tells him to calm down. The lobster then squeezes Bob a few times, before Bob then calls out, "Extra credit if you save me from this claw of doom unscathed!" as the lobster starts to carry him away. Junior then says that they have to save Bob, while this time, Robert is now more confident, allowing Junior and Tiny Pea to get his back then jumps away. Mr. Pea admits that they took this too far and that they tried to one-up each other and now their kids' teacher has been abducted by a giant lobster. Captain Mike agrees with Mr. Pea before telling him to get his monster truck, because since they started it, they can stop it. The giant lobster still rampages through town while carrying Bob as everyone runs screaming. From atop a building, Junior, Tiny Pea, and Robert see everything, while Junior wonders how they're going to stop the giant lobster. At that moment, Mr. Pea and Captain Mike drive up in Mr. Pea's monster truck while Mr. Pea says that, "this looks like a job for a monster truck driver and an astronaut!" before driving off through town chasing after the giant lobster. The giant lobster's claw then bumps into a wall, letting go of Bob and sending him flying until he lands next to Madame Blueberry who is watering a potted plant. The lobster still rampages through town, before Captain Mike jumps onto the front of the monster truck and uses a lasso to tie the lobster's claw. Mr. Pea then says, "Let's get this oversized pet back where it belongs!" The monster truck then drives away while pulling the giant lobster with it, then stops in front of the lake, sending the giant lobster plunging back into the lake once again, while Mr. Pea tells the lobster to go back into its lobster cave where it belongs, before he and Captain Mike drive off after that. Junior and Tiny Pea have brought Robert back outside, while Tiny Pea tells Junior that it's best to let Robert go back into the wild, before Robert then leaves as Junior bids him goodbye. Captain Mike tells Mr. Pea that he owes him an apology and that Pa Grape was right about them, while Mr. Pea says that they compared themselves to each other and that they were unwise and that he owes Captain Mike an even bigger apology, though Captain Mike claims that he apologizes "super-triple eight-billion", before Mr. Pea counters back that he apologizes that "times infinite one hundred!" Then two then start laughing, before Captain Mike asks Mr. Pea if they can take their sons back to the pet section at Pa Grape's, which Mr. Pea agrees with. At Pa Grape's store, Junior and Tiny Pea have gotten their own guinea figs, which they are happy about, while Captain Mike admits that he doesn't know who got the best pet but they got the best sons any dad could ask for, Mr. Pea adding that they both win. Tiny Pea says that he's going to name his guinea fig, "Awesome Possum Hip-Hop Happiness Joy Slam Dunk Crazy Amazing", while Junior simply decides to name his guinea fig Roy, which Tiny Pea is confused about. Characters *Bob *Junior Asparagus *Mike Asparagus *Lisa Asparagus (Lisa does not speak) *Tiny Pea *Mr. Pea *Laura Carrot *Buford *Callie Flower *Gary Garlic *Robert Fun Facts Remarks *Despite having her own guppy in the first episode, Laura has a different one that may or may not be Happy Sunshine Bubbles. *Tiny doesn't seem to be afraid of buffaloranges after Scaredy Cat Boot Camp, meaning his fear was "cured". Goofs *On Netflix, the description for the story was swapped with the previous story. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Junior Asparagus